


绿茵场下

by Sylvia_Z



Category: RPS
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_Z/pseuds/Sylvia_Z
Summary: 天雷狗血ooc，情节老套全靠编。又名：在自家主场更衣室操翻对家头牌。





	绿茵场下

绿茵场下  
白魏ABO pwp  
足球运动员AU  
设定有参考某对邪教cp和明侦欧冠那集  
又名：在自家主场更衣室操翻对家头牌

比赛结束的嘹亮哨声盘旋在体育场上空，看台上传来获胜队伍球迷的欢呼，魏大勋打开双臂拥住自己的队友，他们在最后的点球大战中4比3险胜对手夺得最后胜利。

惊心动魄的比赛结束后总是压抑不住心情，无论哪一方。魏大勋在搂着队友时就隐隐感觉有些不对，他作为一个Omega对外谎称性别是Beta才得以混进这支球队，队友几乎全是Alpha，寥寥几个Beta也只作替补。他在队内公开性别之后，队友或多或少在有着自家王牌的场合收敛了信息素，更多是对魏大勋的敬佩。

知道他真实性别这个秘密的人固然少，但破天荒地包括了敌对队伍的队长。

其实也不奇怪吧，魏大勋阻止不了自己的眼神往场边那人身上出溜。白敬亭当初年纪尚小的时候和他一起训练，可以算得上是朝夕相处。魏大勋只见到白敬亭重重地叹了口气，掀起球衣露出腹部精壮的肌肉，抹了一把头上的汗。

他已经很久没笑过了。

这又不是决胜局，白敬亭所在的那支队伍积分榜上位次还更为领先。魏大勋知道白敬亭压力大，与白敬亭平日配合堪称完美的队友因伤未能上场，他要一个人扛起进攻和后防的协调。

白敬亭忽然转向他这侧，朝魏大勋投以一个真诚的笑容，他那双眼睛里透出一点从阴云密布的天空那儿偷来的光，没有风呼啸而过残忍地卷走它。

魏大勋心底震了一震，他没来由地想起教练在他二十九岁生日时语重心长的一席话：“你总不能靠抑制剂过一辈子吧，你自己也明白，现在身体状况不太稳定，总归是要找个固定的Alpha来陪你的。”

他的确很想啊，可他不希望下一次在球场上相遇，别人给他打上些烙印。他要是赢了，无良的媒体记者会认为白敬亭让着他打大肆防水；输了又会在头条写上他受白敬亭信息素影响压制，没有一样他愿意接受。

白敬亭跟队友站在一起，轮流和他们握手，魏大勋能感到他手心里潮湿的热度。他身边围绕着一群年轻气盛的Alpha不加以收敛的各色信息素，下体不由自主分泌出液体，他只好暗暗祈祷快点下场好跑回更衣室喷抑制剂。

可惜天不遂人愿。

他在挂满了自家球衣的更衣室翻了个遍也找不着抑制剂的一点影子，刚打算开口问队友，就听见属于对家头牌的疑惑声音传来：“你在找什么？”

这个他心仪已久的Alpha倚着更衣室入口的门框抱着手臂，整整黑色发带。魏大勋艰难地吞了吞口水，缩紧下身仍源源不断出水的湿润穴口：“没什么，你走吧。”

“真没事儿？”白敬亭认真地盯着他看，然后担忧地伸出手碰了碰魏大勋的额头，身上是沐浴过后的清爽气息，“没发烧啊？你脸怎么这么红……”

未出口的半截话在魏大勋抓住他右手的同时咽了下去，Omega恶狠狠地瞪着他：“你来客队更衣室想干嘛？这里不欢迎你……”他身上那股甜得发腻的巧克力气味渐渐飘向白敬亭。

“你……我去找找有没有抑制剂。”白敬亭说着就要抽手离开，魏大勋却死死拉住他的手不放，眼里的迷茫清晰可见：“你别走……小白……”

白敬亭见状只好安抚他，随即举起魏大勋一只手臂搭在自己肩上，半抱着他回主场更衣室。他这样子不好找队医，一路上居然也不见魏大勋的几个队友。他刚把魏大勋放下去找抑制剂，魏大勋就勾着他脖子不放，贴上白敬亭的嘴唇模模糊糊地喊他：“白敬亭……”

他套着白色过膝袜的双腿不老实地滑到白敬亭腰间，白敬亭身上那件球衣被往上撩开，魏大勋还变本加厉地蹭了蹭，惹得Alpha眼神暗下来。

得，澡白洗了。

“魏大勋，”白敬亭吻着他的侧颈，“你想好了？”他脱掉钉鞋，再将手探进他的球衣里。“我喜欢你。”魏大勋给予他一句轻声呢喃，“我好喜欢你。”这句话像是一颗催情良药，白敬亭在他蜜色肌肤上狠狠留下吻痕，拽下魏大勋的裤子找到那处湿的一塌糊涂的穴口，用手指顶进去扩张几下，确保足够容纳自己。魏大勋发出急不可耐的喘息，白敬亭撤出手指换了自己的阴茎送到里面，换来Omega眼神空洞地叫喊，他抵着体内的一点抽插研磨，“不……不要……你别……”魏大勋哭着绞紧了他。

“你愿意吗？”白敬亭凑近他后颈的腺体，“你愿意吗？”他重复地、无比郑重地问他。魏大勋没再答话，只把裸露出来的腺体靠近了他，白敬亭不再犹豫，牙齿贯穿了Omega散发着甜美香气的腺体，魏大勋同一时间紧紧拥住他，脑海里一片空白，直接感受着Alpha在他体内成结。

“你今天……来找我想干啥？”魏大勋清了清沙哑的嗓子，白敬亭从自己的衣架上取了一件10号球衣，套在魏大勋身上：“找你谈件事。”

“谈什么？”魏大勋抱着白敬亭的衣服嗅上边的味道，他每次发情期不用抑制剂苦熬过去脑海里包围着他的清新味道。

“有个恋爱想跟你谈一谈，”白敬亭收拾好东西，去扶魏大勋起身，“不知道你接不接受？”

魏大勋愣了好一会儿，没好气地撑着白敬亭站起来：“我还有个婚想和你结呢，都多少年了也没见你说……”

“我愿意。”

之前魏大勋的所有担忧瞬间散去。无论发生什么，这个人都会和他一起面对的，他握紧了身边人的手。

 

—————————END——————————


End file.
